how we first met
by Impa sage of Shadow
Summary: this is a of Sheikah name Impa Princess Zelda attention and bodyguard she worked for King Kazaak and Queen Yuna Zelda older Princess Mia one day a young boy name Link come Hyrule Castle to meeting Princess Zelda and they talk about their plan to protect Hyrule and triforce from Ganondorf what's happening went Impa with Link before Ganondorf rise to power find out what's happened.
1. the dream (08-28 12:53:30)

part 2 the dream

Link it time for bed said Jessica.

Okay aunt Jessica said Link.

young Link POV.

I head of to my bedroom to was my 13 birthday party the children's of Kokri forest show today I was happy they did Mido pick on all day become I don't have a fairy this real made my aunt Jessica mad at him I'm not to worried about it I know I sure be but I don't care about what's he says or thinks about me I just fell a sleep for the night went I have that dream again about this woman with white hair and red eyes she was beautiful and a Sheikah and I'm a Hylian what happens to me I'm fell in love or what please someone tell me is this my future wife we are married and have children's together what in the name of the goddess is going on here this has to be a dream then I dream about be at gate of Hyrule Castle to meeting Princess Zelda again after find the spiritual stone's and I saw this beautiful Sheikah and Princess Zelda on a white horse flee the castle I saw him Ganondorf the king of the Gerudo people I was about to be a attack by him.

meanwhile at the great deku tree.

Navi the fairy where are you please answer me said the great deku tree.

I'm right here said Navi the fairy.

Navi thank the goddess you are okay said the great deku tree.

something wrong oh great deku tree said Navi the fairy.

yes please going get our young friend and being him here I don't have much time left said the great deku tree.

What's do you mean said Navi.

I tell you later please going get our young friend please hurry our future is on his shoulders have to something I went give him but first he must pass my test now Navi hurry said the great deku tree.

yes Great deku tree I be back said Navi the fairy.

Navi the fairy POV.

worrying about the great deku tree I have going get our young friend I'm in a hurry sorry where Jessica house again oh over there I run into a closed window.

who there oh a fairy this real is my nephew finally get his own fairy waiting she has this worry looking on her face I was thinking to myself what's going on said Jessica in her mind.

Jessica where Young Link said Navi the fairy.

he still in bed sleep and I went to know why are here Jessica asked her.

your naphew is the chosen one he need to see the great deku tree right away something wrong said Navi the fairy.

You are right coming to thinking I was in the pick corn and apple in the the backyard I saw man in back armory upset about something oh I hope he doesn't so something the great deku tree said Jessica.

I believe he did please Jessica we have to wake him said Navi the fairy.

Okay his bedroom is this way said Jessica.

Hey there he is said Navi the fairy.

hey Link time to wake up said Jessica.

five more minutes I'm a this about that Sheikah woman again said young Link.

HEY WAKE UP SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU yell Jessica.

I'm wake said Young Link.

about time I has to yell to wake up you said Jessica.

sorry for said Young Link.

Navi the fairy is to see you said Jessica.

What's why said Young Link.

There no time experts we have to find Kokiri Sword and shield said Navi the fairy.

I get you the Kokri Shield I do owe you something for your birthday said Jessica.

Okay I meeting you at Kokri shopping saif young Link.

we head to find the Kokri sword and we have found it too easy we here to Kokri shopping where my aunt Jessica was waiting for me and I knew she trust Navi the fairy fairy with but she went with me so Mido went not pick on me we saw was block the path to the great deku tree.

listen Mido we don't have time for this said Jessica.

look Jessica you may his aunt but he not going though here said Mido.

Mido said a voice.

father said Mido.

you are stop being said a voice behind him .

yes Great deku tree I guess I have oh was that was you Sarah said Mido.

yes that was me now move said Sarah.

no said Mido.

real said Sarah.

I watched has Sarah hit him so hard he fell to the ground it was funny but there was no time to laughing I have to see what the great deku tree went. I hope he okay.

Link said Jessica.

yes aunt Jessica said Young Link.

I forgot to you about this man I saw this morning if you have to fight him then I be worried for your safety said Jessica.

Aunt Jessica I'm going to be okay said Young Link.

I hope so I told your mother before she die I went protect you said Jessica.

I love you Aunt Jessica young Link.

I love you too said Jessica.

Please review this.


	2. the dream

part 2 the dream

Link it time for bed said Jessica.

Okay aunt Jessica said Link.

young Link POV.

I head of to my bedroom to was my 13 birthday party the children's of Kokri forest show today I was happy they did Mido pick on all day become I don't have a fairy this real made my aunt Jessica mad at him I'm not to worried about it I know I sure be but I don't care about what's he says or thinks about me I just fell a sleep for the night went I have that dream again about this woman with white hair and red eyes she was beautiful and a Sheikah and I'm a Hylian what happens to me I'm fell in love or what please someone tell me is this my future wife we are married and have children's together what in the name of the goddess is going on here this has to be a dream then I dream about be at gate of Hyrule Castle to meeting Princess Zelda again after find the spiritual stone's and I saw this beautiful Sheikah and Princess Zelda on a white horse flee the castle I saw him Ganondorf the king of the Gerudo people I was about to be a attack by him.

meanwhile at the great deku tree.

Navi the fairy where are you please answer me said the great deku tree.

I'm right here said Navi the fairy.

Navi thank the goddess you are okay said the great deku tree.

something wrong oh great deku tree said Navi the fairy.

yes please going get our young friend and being him here I don't have much time left said the great deku tree.

What's do you mean said Navi.

I tell you later please going get our young friend please hurry our future is on his shoulders have to something I went give him but first he must pass my test now Navi hurry said the great deku tree.

yes Great deku tree I be back said Navi the fairy.

Navi the fairy POV.

worrying about the great deku tree I have going get our young friend I'm in a hurry sorry where Jessica house again oh over there I run into a closed window.

who there oh a fairy this real is my nephew finally get his own fairy waiting she has this worry looking on her face I was thinking to myself what's going on said Jessica in her mind.

Jessica where Young Link said Navi the fairy.

he still in bed sleep and I went to know why are here Jessica asked her.

your naphew is the chosen one he need to see the great deku tree right away something wrong said Navi the fairy.

You are right coming to thinking I was in the pick corn and apple in the the backyard I saw man in back armory upset about something oh I hope he doesn't so something the great deku tree said Jessica.

I believe he did please Jessica we have to wake him said Navi the fairy.

Okay his bedroom is this way said Jessica.

Hey there he is said Navi the fairy.

hey Link time to wake up said Jessica.

five more minutes I'm a this about that Sheikah woman again said young Link.

HEY WAKE UP SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU yell Jessica.

I'm wake said Young Link.

about time I has to yell to wake up you said Jessica.

sorry for said Young Link.

Navi the fairy is to see you said Jessica.

What's why said Young Link.

There no time experts we have to find Kokiri Sword and shield said Navi the fairy.

I get you the Kokri Shield I do owe you something for your birthday said Jessica.

Okay I meeting you at Kokri shopping saif young Link.

we head to find the Kokri sword and we have found it too easy we here to Kokri shopping where my aunt Jessica was waiting for me and I knew she trust Navi the fairy fairy with but she went with me so Mido went not pick on me we saw was block the path to the great deku tree.

listen Mido we don't have time for this said Jessica.

look Jessica you may his aunt but he not going though here said Mido.

Mido said a voice.

father said Mido.

you are stop being said a voice behind him .

yes Great deku tree I guess I have oh was that was you Sarah said Mido.

yes that was me now move said Sarah.

no said Mido.

real said Sarah.

I watched has Sarah hit him so hard he fell to the ground it was funny but there was no time to laughing I have to see what the great deku tree went. I hope he okay.

Link said Jessica.

yes aunt Jessica said Young Link.

I forgot to you about this man I saw this morning if you have to fight him then I be worried for your safety said Jessica.

Aunt Jessica I'm going to be okay said Young Link.

I hope so I told your mother before she die I went protect you said Jessica.

I love you Aunt Jessica young Link.

I love you too said Jessica.

Please review this.


	3. the death of the great deku tree

part 3 the death of the great deku tree

Oh great deku tree I'm back said Navi the fairy.

oh Navi I knew I believe in you and Jessica you are here too said the great deku tree.

Yes I'm great deku tree what going on said Jessica.

I give your nephew a test to see how will he pass and he the chosen one to save Hyrule from Ganondorf said the great deku tree.

You mean the goddesses of Hyrule is chosen my nephew why was not information about this said Jessica.

I knew how worrying you went have be and Link it time for your Jessica please waiting here for your nephew reunited with him it time to see what's he can do on his own said the great deku tree.

yes Link my the goddess be with you said Jessica.

thank you Aunt Jessica for your support let going Navi said Young Link.

young Link POV.

the great deku tree open his mouth and I went inside to my first test of the goddess and I knew my aunt Jessica was waiting for me and I her support me we head thought the great deku tree I found a slingshot I wonder what is for I keep going on though this dangerous I just in a hole and I saw how much he care for me the great deku tree was die I just know in my heart and soul and I believe he was give me something for my tests if I find the boss room where run into Gohma the boss of the great deku tree she was slow take the life of the great deku tree I defeated her and I believe she end of the life of the great deku tree I saw the a ring of blue light and leaving the boss room and back outside of the great deku tree where he told us the stories of man in black and how he after triforce he give me Kokri Spiritual of the forest.

Link it time to leave the village and head to Hyrule Castle where meet the princess of Destiny Jessica and Navi the fairy good bye said the great deku tree.

we watched has the great deku tree die we both cry over his death.

Link be strong your mother went have to be strong please going meet the princess of Destiny said Jessica.

I be back said young Link.

goodbye Link please coming back to me soon said Jessica.

I was leaving the village Mido was in Shocking I went kill the great deku tree but another children's don't believe him and I saw how much they standing behind me they see me off and leaving the village and head over to the exit of my village and hear Sarah voice call me.

you real leaving said Sarah.

yes I have too said young Link.

here this for you it a fairy ocarina and Sheikah necklace from me and your aunt Jessica said Sarah.

thank you so my aunt is a Sheikah after all said Young Link.

be sure keep that's necklace on so you have part your Aunt Jessica with you said Sarah.

yes I please take of her goodbye said Young Link.

I heard out into Hyrule field where I quickly learned that I was no long in Kokri forest I hide the Sheikah eye in my shirt then I was off to the castle I made it just in time before the gate closed I stay with young woman after being her dog home I was about to fell a sleep for the night went I hear a voice outside I looking out the 2nd floor window balcony it was her the Sheikah woman from my dream is this real.

I'm made sure everything after the Gerudo attack today's said Young Sheikah woman.

yes lady Impa everything is fine here at my house said the young woman.

great I hear a young boy name Link is supposed coming to Hyrule Castle tomorrow to tell the truth Lord Kazaak don't went anymore near his daughter said Impa.

Okay said the young woman.

will then good night said Impa.

good night Lady Impa said the young woman.

will I guess we be heading back to Kokri forest said Navi the fairy.

yeah said Young Link.

the next day.

I'm sorry about what's you overheard last night said Young woman but Lady Impa is right said Young woman.

I'm sorry for trouble you said young Link.

that went the Sheikah eye fell out my shirt has bow to her.

waiting is that Sheikah eye said the young woman.

Yes this was my mother favorite necklace and now she gone I was rise by aunt Jessica young Link.

I see here I thought Lady Impa was the Sheikah left said the young woman.

she made her around the city how are going get this out of here said the young man.

waiting there hidden path on 2nd floors that's leader of here please says to aunt for us said the young woman.

I used the pathways just in time before Impa coming into the house and head home has faster has could I knew my aunt has nice hot breakfast waiting for me little did I knew I got the young couple in trouble become I stay at their house and I don't know that Impa was watching me leaving I hope she doesn't following me back to Kokri forest.

Kokri village.

Link you back did you get meeting the princess of Destiny said Jessica.

no said Young Link.

that too bad anyway I your favorite breakfast French toast with blue berry on top and apple juice I made apple yesterday said Jessica.

thank you Aunt Jessica.

your welcome I was going made this for your birthday but the apple was not ready yet said Jessica.

I see said Young Link.

anyway who says you couldn't meet the princess of Destiny said Jessica.

and young Sheikah woman name Impa said Young Link.

I see she be always be overprotective the princess of Destiny said Jessica.

I see like you used be overprotective of me said young Link.

yeah we need to your blood line hide from the royal family of Hyrule we don't anyone find you have the blood of Hylian and Sheikah it was forbidden for a Hylian and Sheikah to be married but my sister went a baby so she married a Sheikah without the royal family of Hyrule know they went to Tremina to married to keep you and their marriage hide no one not ever the royal family of Hyrule knew your father not just Hylian he was royal he was the prince of royal of Termina so that's made you royally too said Jessica.

I started to cry know my father and mother was dead I wish I could got too know them better before they died .

I'm sorry I did not telling you soon but your grandfather Joseph sure tell you more and your mother and father are still alive we coming it was a big mistake so we are back to Tremina first thing in the morning said Jessica.

yes said Young Link.

Impa POV.

so they are Sheikah this a unsolved mysteries and a problem that young couple was right he the first Sheikah I saw with blue eyes I can't let them leaving for Termina this what's the princess was talking about he need to save Hyrule from Ganondorf he the young man I saw in my dream I won't him going that easy I head back Hyrule Castle to meeting with Lord Kazaak and lady Yuna to see this young Sheikah can meeting with the princess.

back at Hyrule castle.

where did Impa going said King Kazaak.

I hear she followed the young boy name Link who was supposed to meeting our youngest daughter today said Queen Yuna.

I see said King Kazaak.

father what are we are going to do what if he a Sheikah like that young couple says said Princess Mia.

we have to see the Sheikah eye necklace too know for sure said King Kazaak.

father can we meet this afternoon said Princess Zelda.

yes if he true the chosen one then we have let you meeting said King Kazaak.

Please review this.


	4. meet the princess of Destiny

part 5 meet the princess of Destiny

Hey you said Young man.

ah a guard form the castle said Jessica.

Aunt Jessica what going on said young Link.

where do thinking you going said the guard from the castle.

we are home to Termina said Young Link.

lord Kazaak forbidden you to leave Hyrule and I have ordered to be you to the castle said the guard from the castle.

we did not do nothing wrong to upset Lord Kazaak said Jessica.

waiting did Lady Impa following me home this morning said Young Link.

I can't tell please coming with me said the guard from the castle.

I don't like I'm coming with you said Jessica.

Okay aunt Jessica.

Jessica POV.

we head to Hyrule Castle hope we did not do nothing wrong to upset Lord Kazaak and lady Yuna we made to castle town where people was look at us funny the guard from the castle told me meet with Lord Kazaak and lady Yuna while my naphew meeting with the princess of Destiny I head into the castle I saw lady Impa she looks at me funny she saw right me me I was protect my naphew blood line she took me to Lord Kazaak and lady Yuna and Princess Mia the princess of Destiny oldest sister.

so you are Christina sister and Bongo sister in law said Lord Kazaak.

yes did I upset about something said Jessica.

no why are hide your naphew blood line said Kazaak.

because of Ganondorf and Christian they be after my naphew for years Christina went keep him safe how know about my brother in law the man who can see the truth he never went anyone the truth about his son said Jessica.

is that why you are leaving Hyrule said Lady Yuna.

yes please understand that have to protect my own naphew said Jessica.

we are ally with the Sheikah we have be for years and Christian is dead je was guillotine in Kakariko Village by Impa father after the war ended said Kazaak.

no one told me that's Christian was execution by the of guillotine said Jessica.

I see said Kazaak.

now you know and do he real have

l the Sheikah necklace on his neck said Princess Mia.

yes I told Sarah to give it to him before left Kokri forest said Jessica.

I see said Princess Mia.

Impa got something to says in of this said Queen Yuna.

no said Impa

meanwhile in Hyrule Castle backyard.

so you know everything about the Sheikah and you are one yourself said The princess of Destiny.

yes and you never told your name said Young Link.

my name is Zelda I'm the princess of Hyrule and don't worry about your aunt Jessica nothing going happened to her said Princess Zelda.

that good said Young Link.

but this morning my attention was act odd when she saw you she always tell me you are yong man in her dream and I believe you are the chosen one to save Hyrule from Ganondorf.

What's she be have dream about me too she be my dream too something of here and we have to protect the triforce from Ganondorf said young Link.

that another part I was waiting to hear here take this to guard at death monutain gate in Kakariko Village said Princess Zelda.

Okay said Young Link.

will looking like my attention to take out of the castle said Princess Zelda.

don't went keep her waiting said Young Link.

no you don't I see you again after find the spiritual stone's said Princess Zelda.

yes we meeting again after find the spiritual stone's said Young Link.

goodbye Link please be safe said Princess Zelda.

young Link POV.

I heard over to her with my head down to the ground I don't went made her thinking I'm not a Sheikah I knew she saw right my aunt Jessica was waiting for me at the gate before I could leaving she needs to talking to me.

why are you not looking at me lad said Impa.

because I don't know what to do or you think my aunt Jessica is a lie or something like that said Young Link.

I believe her she was tell truth of your blood line and you don't have to worry about Christian was execution by the of guillotine in Kakariko Village so I keeping you safe from Ganondorf said Impa.

I looking back at the princess Zelda she was tell me there was nothing to worry about she teaching me a song called Zelda Lullaby now please listen carefully said Impa.

she sing the song I got my fairy ocarina and play the song then she took my hand I felt this cold feel in my heart and soul she was up to something what going happened next I don't know she take me of the castle to the gate where my aunt Jessica was waiting for me at the gate before.

Link I remain here while you going to death monutain may the goddess be with you and Navi please take of him said Jessica.

I watched over him you have my worword said Navi the fairy.

I watched my aunt Jessica leaving and I looking at Impa and I knew she was up too something.

before you head to death monutain you sure meeting a friend of mine her name is Bongo too she tell what to next how to meeting with leader of the goron Darunia said Impa.

got it said Young Link.

waiting before you leave said Impa

huh said Young Link.

she lifted my head up and kiss me on the lips I don't know happened here we are kiss after she got on her knees I'm just a kid I don't know what marriage is or sex right now she slislipped her tongue in my mouth she was playing with my tongue I has this uneasy about her I can feel her tongue going deep in my mouth she went stop for a few minutes before we kiss again she was finally done kiss me she looked into my eyes and I was more shocked.

I'm sorry for kiss you but I'm going to be your future wife and you are going be my future husband and I can't till you are a teenager so I can made love to with you my love and don't let no another woman have you Link you are taking no another woman can have said Impa.

Okay my love is for you only said Young Link.

good now going to death monutain please be safe till we meeting again said Impa.

she used a deku nut and leaving then I made my way to Kakariko Village to meeting Bongo hope she give me the information I need it get I sure stay the night there before heading to death monutain.

Please review this.


	5. meet Bongo the princess of the Sheikah

part 5 meet Bongo the princess of the Sheikah.

I first head to Kakariko Village to meet Bongo I can't miss her she has red hairs and she played drum and I sure talk to her about Impa while at I went to Impa house where I hear the sound of drum playing I inside she at me freezers in fear we have never before and went to know how much she person she is so I was happy to know she not a bad person she knew I was coming here today so I could meeting her for the first.

hello my name is Link said Young Link.

I know word has in Kakariko village you was coming here and you have the Sheikah necklace on I have a engagement Sheikah in years now I see it prof you are a Sheikah and I believe Impa see you has her future husband said Bongo.

yeah do you know anything's about her pass said Young Link.

yes she the daughter of 2nd sage of Shadow Lilly and Sheikah name Joshua you know about my dead husband Christian who was guillotine in Kakariko Village after the war ended Christian said Bongo.

they told here was execution by the of guillotine that all I know said Young Link.

you know he where to kidnapped you being you to Hyrule don't you me and Impa keep your blood line safe and she went dream of you before she started working for the royal family of Hyrule after the war she became the princess bodyguard and attention she give me the job help you went need I Ganondorf pass thought just a minute ago he after triforce but you stop him and Impa believe it too we both have believe you can do it said Bongo.

what if I can't I'm just a kid what's if I'm strong enough to defend Hyrule and protection the triforce from Ganondorf said young Link.

that way you be test to see how will you pass and I believe you can do it and I know you can be first you going to the lost woods to get a song from your friend Sarah that the first step to get the spiritual stone of fire Darunia love to dance and he is not a be friendlier king of the goron and you have to visit Lon Lon Ranch when you come this way become you aid im future from a horse name Epona and the sun song is your defeatism against the redead what's else happened in your future you have to find out on your own said Bongo.

Okay thank for your help I'm head off to meet Sarah now I be back said young Link.

waiting it kind of it late you sure do that first thing in the morning said Bongo.

yeah I'm get sleeping anyway so where I'm going to sleep anyway said Young Link.

you can sleep in Impa room said Bongo.

yeah she going to be my future wife so I need to get used sleep in the some bed has her said Young Link.

What's you mean she alright kiss you said Bongo.

yeah she franch kiss me on top of that that's was odd of her said Young Link.

don't worrying about Impa she know she can't going to far right now said Bongo.

yeah anyways I'm off to bed night said Young Link.

night said Bongo.

Bongo POV.

I always believe that Impa is looking for love but he just 13 year-old why she kiss him soon there something of here I was thinking of Link and Impa first kiss went Impa walk in the house and look at me and I believe she here to see Link again what and why I was thinking to myself what's going in the of the goddess is going on here something off here.

Impa what are you do here said Bongo.

What's it too I went to see my future husband said Impa.

Impa please he just a child said Bongo.

I know but I love him so much I wish he was older than 13 year-old I went to made love with him so bad I feel in my heart and soul said Impa.

Impa said Bongo.

hey where is he said Impa.

he your bedroom why said Bongo.

good I have to see him I'm going crazy right now said Impa.

I watched has she head upstairs to her bedroom she walked inside I fear for rhe young hero safely now I hope don't do something to made him a afraid of her.

Impa POV.

I see Link on my bed he was so cute when he was a sleep look at him I don't know what to do or thinking about our future relationship I could picture us have sex celebration together for the first time and I can picture us be married and have children's together this is my man no one else or another woman can have him I set down the bed and kiss him on the lips again open his mouth and I slipped my tongue into his mouth where I franch kiss for a little while Jessica says went his a deep sleep he won't wake up till someone tell him too I leave the room and head downstairs to the kitchen where Bongo was waiting for me Ieave the princess in Jessica hands since she was her naphew bodyguard for years.

so was he a sleep said Bongo.

yes said Impa.

why are you act like you upset with this is not you said Bongo.

Bongo please forgive me said Impa.

I do forgiveness said Bongo.

good said Impa.

we are like sisters after and--

Impa kiss me real slow I was in Shocking know her future husband is upstairs in her bedroomI close my eyes to thinking about our pass relationship I her tongue going in my mouth she was franch kiss me too my bedroom was down in the basement of the house we head downstairs to made love and I knew she was horny has hell we are my bed her hand was down my pants and she was playing with my lady part and I saw her take off my pants and underwear she was suck on my lady part like she was give me a blow job I was trying not to get used to it but I couldn't help myself we has sex before and knew that she was in joy herself her tongue going deep in my lady part moving her tongue in and out of my lady part I'm no lesbian but I'm only one she can have sex with right now she was finally done with her blow job and I believe she went out the back door where her future husband won't see her I don't went tell what's just happened it went real hurt his feelings and we don't went that.

Please review this.


End file.
